Tribe
by OrrAcle
Summary: Deep in the rainforest,a young apprentice must meet her destiny. Sharkpaw has the power to change the life of all the Tribe cats, and with the Tribe of Forest and Sea beginning to crumble from within, Sharkpaw may be their only hope. Please review!
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**THE TRIBE OF FOREST AND SEA **_Habitat: _Thick rainforest

_**Leader-**_**Thunderstar**  
Golden tabby tom

_**Deputy- **_**Stormcloud**  
Dark grey tabby she-cat

_**Medicine cat**_- **Dolphinbreeze**  
Grey she-cat with blue eyes and white belly.  
_Apprentice, Wrenpaw_

_**Warriors:**_  
**Pelicanfoot-** White tom with black markings  
_Apprentice, Whalepaw_  
**Ternfeather**- White tom with grey patches  
**Cormorantwing**- Slender black she-cat  
_Apprentice, Duskpaw_  
**Rainstorm**- Grey tabby tom  
**Skybreeze-** White she-cat  
_Apprentice, Finchpaw_  
**Palmfur-** Ginger tom  
**Laurelpelt**- Beautiful pure white she-cat  
_Apprentice, Burntpaw_  
**Seawing**- White she-cat with grey patches  
_Apprentice, Sharkpaw_  
**Leafwhisker**- Brown tabby she-cat  
**Clayfur-** Reddish brown tom  
_Apprentice, Dewpaw_  
**Rosellaheart**- Ginger she-cat  
**Brolga-** Black tom (Formerly a rogue)

_**Apprentices:**_  
**Whalepaw**- Big white and black tom  
**Wrenpaw**- Blue grey she-cat  
**Duskpaw**- Ginger tom with white paws and face  
**Finchpaw**- Light tabby tom  
**Sharkpaw**- Grey she-cat with white underbelly, paws and face  
**Dewpaw**- Tortoiseshell she-cat  
**Burntpaw**- Red-brown tom

_**Queens:**_  
**Orchidpetal-** White she-cat with ginger patches  
_**Kits:**_**Wallabykit and Goannakit  
Lightstep- **Slim tortoiseshell she-cat_**  
Kits**_: **Dovekit, Swankit and Galahkit**

_**Elders:**_  
**Waterfall-** Once beautiful grey tabby she-cat  
**Breamclaw-** Solid grey long haired tom  
**Brightcloud-** White she-cat with ginger patches  
**Stumpytail- **Light tabby tom with a very short tail.

Other Tribes:

**The Tribe of Sand and Waves**  
Habitat: The beach- shelter in sand dunes with lots of shrubs, hunt in dunes and sea  
**Leader-** Riverstar  
**Deputy**- Cloudfur

**The Tribe of Wind and Rain**  
Habitat: Grassy wind-swept hills with numerous caves for shelter  
**Leader-** Tallstar  
**Deputy- **Hailstorm

**The Tribe of Mud and Water**  
Habitat: Mangrove/marsh- (it doesn't flood at high tide), plenty of small trees and shrubs  
**Leader**- Shadowstar  
**Deputy- **Eagleclaw

**Prologue……**

It was a clear, starry night, the golden pinpricks of bright light reflected in the still water. A lone cat prowled up a sand dune, walking slowly into the rainforest. His paws left no print, nothing to suggest any cat had ever been there. His pads barely touching the sandy path, the cat continued into the forest, until he came to a clearing hemmed by tall, sharp rocks and prickly bushes. Sliding through a gap between two large stones, the strange cat padded silently into the camp. The scents of many cats reached his nose, but he followed a single, unique one. A shaft of white moonlight appeared, shining directly onto a large fern, illuminating the plants trailing fronds with its soft light. Under the shelter of the big leaves, a grey and white she-cat slept close to the edge of the den. The cat padded slowly over to her, breathing in the she-cat's scent.  
'Yes, Fernstar. She is the one.'  
Closing his eyes, the tom gently reached through the soft green leaves and touched the young cat's head. Instantly, the tom seemed to dissolve. It looked as though his small body was turning into dust, and blowing away, although no breeze stirred the stifling humidity of the camp.  
His voice echoed once more around the large clearing.  
'The one has come….'

_**Please **_**review!**

**And I know I didn't use Tribe names, but they're really hard to make up, and Clan names sound better.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Dreams

Sharkpaw awoke. Her best friend, Dewpaw, was thrashing in her sleep, but that was not what had disturbed the young she-cat's sleep. Eerie dreams of strange cats that disappeared in a flurry of grey misty sand had haunted her, until Sharkpaw conceded defeat and sat, awake, staring through the rainforest canopy at the bright gold stars. None of the cats who lived in this place developed winter coats, a virtue which Sharkpaw thanked the Tribe of Stars and Night for now. The rainforest which was home to her tribe was dense and humid, letting little heat escape through the thick layers of foliage. It was currently the height of the wet season, although there had not been a heavy shower for a while. Trying not to think about her dream, Sharkpaw tried to listen for the sound of the ocean. The Tribe of Forest and Sea had made their camp closer to the beach, to take advantage of the small sea-breezes that occasionally rustled the edges of the rainforest.

Now however, the camp was still, the first rays of weak sun managing to reach the clearing. A few more cats were stirring, including Stormcloud (the tribe deputy).  
'Come on, Sharkpaw. Don't just sit there! You're on dawn patrol!' mewed Stormcloud, her blue eyes unreadable.  
'What? Since when do you let me go on dawn patrol?' Sharkpaw was so surprised; she couldn't stop herself giving a retort.  
Stormcloud's whiskers crinkled with amusement.  
'Since then! Get to it!'

_ssssssssss _

Sharkpaw bounded after Seawing, her mentor, who was leading the patrol.  
'Which side are we going to, Seawing?' asked Rainstorm quietly.  
'Well, Stormcloud said we should go to the Sand and Waves side, because it hasn't been patrolled in a while.'  
'No, we should go to the Wind and Rain side, because they're more likely to invade our territory. Those beach-dwellers wouldn't bother to take our forest.' argued Pelicanfoot.  
'Are you defying Stormcloud?' demanded Seawing, just keeping the hiss out of her voice.  
Sharkpaw looked from cat to cat anxiously. Were they going to start fighting now? The young apprentice had never seen her mentor so angry.  
'I think the Wind and Rain side does have a good reason to invade, but don't forget that little section of sandy grass on our territory. Sand and Waves want that very much.'  
It was Rainstorm who intervened. Always the peacemaker, the quiet grey cat was next in line to be deputy, or at least most cats thought so. Sharkpaw had always admired him, but she thought that too much talk of peace was a bit on the weak side.  
'Fine, listen to her. But I'm going to talk to Thunderstar about this!' snarled Pelicanfoot, his apprentice (Whalepaw) looking slightly embarrassed by his mentor's behaviour. Waving her tail, Seawing bounded away from them, totally ignoring Pelicanfoot.


	3. Chapter 2

Letting the gentle breeze ruffle her fur, Sharkpaw watched the small wavelets hitting the shore, making a soft lapping sound. She was jolted out of her reverie by the distinctive smell of the Tribe of Sand and Waves, marked on a small clump of ferns in the small sandy clearing where she was patrolling. Fury starting to cloud her brain, she tried to scent if there were other markers on her side of the border. Sure enough, there was another patch of unfamiliar smells close by. Wrinkling her whiskers in disgust, Sharkpaw yowled loudly. Seawing leapt down from an acacia tree, throwing down a birds nest as she did.  
'Look, Sharkpaw, I found a nest! These are really good, especially when it has chicks in it like this one. When you can get them-' Seawing broke off, apparently remembering why she had jumped down in the first place.  
'Right', continued Sharkpaw, 'I smelt Sand and Wave stench on our territory. They'll be trying to take the clearing back again, no doubt.'  
Sometimes it seemed like Sharkpaw was the mentor, Seawing was just so forgetful. However, as soon as her apprentice had shared her discovery, the older cat seemed to shed her playful air and become more like the tribe leader, efficient and decisive.  
'Run back to camp- bring Stormcloud and reinforcements.' said Seawing briskly, seeing the look on Sharkpaw's face, she added:  
'_No_ arguments. Now!'  
Scrambling hastily through the leaf-litter, Sharkpaw hurried away. Ducking under plants and leaping over fallen branches and logs with the ease of practice, Sharkpaw had time to contemplate her mentor's strange behaviour. She had never seen Seawing, usually cheerful and outgoing, act like, well, a real leader. Although Sharkpaw had never been in a confrontation before. _And now_, she thought bitterly, _I probably never will_.

_sssssssss  
_Bounding dejectedly into the clearing, Sharkpaw slipped through the narrow gap between two large boulders. Padding straight up to Stormcloud, she told the deputy what had happened.  
'Yes, but I still don't understand why Seawing sent you up here, she could have just moved the markers herself….. There was no sign of a patrol?'  
'Um, no, not really….' mumbled Sharkpaw.  
'Never mind, it's good for these things to be treated seriously.' Stormcloud was more talking to herself than the apprentice, her translucent blue eyes fixed on something Sharkpaw couldn't see.  
'Err… Stormcloud? Do I go back?' asked Sharkpaw uncertainly.  
'What? Oh, yes. Take Clayfur and Laurelpelt with you. Burntpaw and Dewpaw can go too, I suppose.'  
Made uneasy by the deputy's strange manner, Sharkpaw collected the chosen cats and headed back to the forest. Since when did Stormcloud act so, confused? Since when did the brisk and efficient deputy act like Seawing?

_ssssssssssss_

Unseen by either Sharkpaw or her patrol, a light grey tabby she-cat was watching from a tree. Her strange dark green eyes followed the apprentices every move. The slightest breath of wind stirred the dead leaves caked on the branches of the ancient tree, and knocked the old leaves around the she-cats paws, but she did not notice. Finally tearing her eyes away from the grey apprentice, Fernstar closed her green eyes and faded away.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The heavy drops of rain fell on the dark green leaves of the fern, coating its silky fronds in a fine silvery mist.  
Sharkpaw looked at the dark clouds, trying to shake off the constant feeling that something bad was about to happen. Tucking her paws under herself, she though about what had happened on patrol today. The apprentice still hadn't found out the reason for Stormcloud's strange behaviour. After she had led the patrol to Seawing, they had simply moved the markers and gone back to camp. Gazing at the sharp rocks that guarded the camp, Sharkpaw realised with a jolt that a cat was slipping silently between the tall stones. Squinting through the heavy shadows, Sharkpaw realised it was Pelicanfoot. Why would he be out so late? The only reason any cat would be out so late would be to visit Moontree, and Pelicanfoot certainly wasn't the type to make journeys to the sacred tree regularly, or for that matter, unannounced.  
Sensing the need for silence, she watched the black and white warrior pad over to the overhanging, curling rock that served as the warrior den. Sharkpaw could practically feel the waves of guilt coming off Pelicanfoot. The warrior glanced once more around the clearing, and flopped down among the rest of the warriors. The young apprentice soon followed him, her sleep interrupted by dreams of clan-mates who turned into Pelicanfoot, who turned into a strange grey tabby she-cat, who turned into an unfamiliar tom……

_sssssssssss _

Stormcloud stuck her head through the sweeping fronds of the apprentice den.'Dewpaw, Burntpaw and Sharkpaw! Elders duty, now!' The loud mew woke the apprentices. Sharkpaw was still very tired from being awake all night. She blearily  
_At least the she seems to be back to normal,_ thought Sharkpaw bitterly. She definitely wasn't looking forward to Elders duty. Sharkpaw sat up to groom herself, every action weary.  
'What's wrong with you? You look like you've been hit by a monster!' mewed Dewpaw bluntly.  
Sharkpaw glared at her. 'I couldn't sleep, because someone couldn't stop jumping around!'  
'Well, she can't have been moving that much, because I got plenty of sleep.' retorted Burntpaw, his reddish coat ruffled.  
Flicking her tail disdainfully at the other apprentices, Sharkpaw walked out of the den. Weak sunlight filtered down through the canopy, caressing the apprentices face. Dappled shafts of sunlight gently illuminated the clearing, kits playing in the warm patches. Sighing contentedly, Sharkpaw could not help but think that she had imagined the bad feeling yesterday.


	5. Chapter 4

Sharkpaw crept forward, her white belly brushing the layer of dead leaves on the forest floor. A shaft of weak sunlight filtered through the canopy, briefly illuminating the she-cat's prey. A small bird scratched at the leaf-litter, oblivious to Sharkpaw's intent. In one swift movement, the grey apprentice had the little bird pinned. Swiping her claws quickly across her victim's throat, she suddenly tensed. Something was moving quietly through the clump of ferns near Sharkpaw's hunting place. Opening her jaws to let the moist air slide over her tongue, she picked up the stale scent of crowfood. A rogue cat, on Forest and Sea territory! Instantly dropping into a hunting crouch, Sharkpaw crept over to the ferns and leapt on the small streak of black fur visible through the sweeping fronds. 'ACK!!! What are you doing?!?' yowled Brolga indignantly, as Sharkpaw hurredly let go of him.  
Sharkpaw blinked apologetically. 'I'm sorry, I just smelt rogue! I didn't stop to think that it was you!'  
'That's right. You didn't think.' hissed Brolga, suddenly angry.  
Taken aback, Sharkpaw just twitched her ears nervously in response. Brolga stalked off, lashing his tail. What had caused the usually easygoing and cheerful cat to become so mad so fast? Totally perplexed, Sharkpaw made her way back to the camp.

_ssssssssssssssssss _

'And then he walked off!'Sharkpaw had just explained what had happened while she was hunting today. Dewpaw listened intently, her whiskers screwed up with concentration.  
'Maybe he didn't like being called rogue, that's all.' the tortoiseshell she-cat mewed slowly, 'I mean, he likes to think he's part of the tribe now. Brolga wouldn't like being called rogue again.'  
'I know! What if he's like Pelicanfoot!' Sharkpaw waved her tail excitedly (deliberately ignoring her friend). Dewpaw, however, looked around nervously. 'Shhh!'  
'What if they're in it together- trying to undermine the tribe!' whispered Sharkpaw triumphantly.  
'Next you'll be telling me Thunderstar is a bird!' mewed Dewpaw sceptically.  
Sharkpaw opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off. Thunderstar's yowl boomed around the clearing.  
'Let all cats who have been visited by Greenleaf assemble below Highstone!'  
(Greenleaf had been a medicine cat when the tribes were formed. She now visited new apprentices to welcome them to the life of a warrior.)  
Sharkpaw walked over and sat with Burntpaw, pointedly turning her back on Dewpaw. The tortoiseshell rolled her eyes and padded over to where Finchpaw and Duskpaw were flopped.  
'Because tonight is the gathering before the Greenleaf's Sun, only Wrenpaw will be attending.'  
This was met with the usual unhappy murmuring from the apprentices. Thunderstar twitched his whiskers amusedly.  
'You know that this is happens every Greenleaf's Sun. The apprentices must rest and practice for the competitions. Clayfur and Ternfeather will be helping train them. Laurelpelt, Skybreeze, Rosellaheart….'  
The leader's voice faded from Sharkpaw's mind, replaced by thoughts of Greenleaf's Sun. She would be entering the hunting and fighting games. Last Greenleaf's Sun had been great. Sharkpaw had won the fighting competition and the hunting competition. The reason she was worried was Dewpaw. When Brolga had hissed at her, the young she-cat had seen something strange. Behind Brolga, just for a heartbeat, Sharkpaw had seen a limp cat lying on the leaf-litter. The body had beautiful tortoiseshell fur with a long, white tail. The apprentice had seen her best friend lying limp on the ground!

_**Sorry it took so long to update! I've had so many assessments… stupid maths.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The colossal tree had lived in the forest for centuries, long before the tribes had come. Its boughs were a metre thick in places, while the outer twigs sagged under the enormous amount of heavy, bright red berries and thick, broad leaves. Stretching high above the other trees, it was known as the Cloud Seeker by the forest cats. In one of the lower branches, a grey she-cat balanced precariously on the spindly surface. Sinking her hooked claws into the weathered, wrinkled bark, Fernstar averted her dark green eyes from the cats in the camp below.'Moondust, I know you are here.' the she-cat's mew was soft and musical, reminiscent of waves on the shore.  
Instantaneously, the figure of a bright white tom became visible. Balancing easily on the withered surface, Moondust padded over to the grey she-cat. He purred softly as he pushed his nose gently into her dappled grey fur.  
'Why do you watch her from a tree? You are not at ease. Sky is not your element.'  
Moondust had noticed that his mate was uncomfortable not having her paws on solid ground.  
'I get a better view, that's all.' she sighed sadly. 'Deadleaf showed her the sign.'  
Moondust's expression hardened. 'Does Greenleaf know?' he mewed sharply.  
'I don't think so. But since when does Deadleaf listen to her mother?'  
The white tom didn't reply. He turned his head to watch the cats in the clearing. Moondust's eyes looked both sad and loving as he watched Sharkpaw. Moving closer to Fernstar so their shoulders touched, he mewed softly in her ear.  
'I will always protect our daughter, no matter what.'

_ssssssssss _

Sharkpaw jumped on top of Burntpaw, waving her tail gleefully as he yowled in surprise. Grabbing his scruff gently in her teeth, the grey apprentice tried picked him up like a kit. Burntpaw twisted around and grabbed at her with his paws, meowing indignantly. Finally shaking free of the she-cat, he hastily licked his ruffled red-brown fur. Sharkpaw landed lightly next to him, her whiskers crinkled in amusement, her green eyes shining.  
'Sharkpaw! Burntpaw! You should be in your den by now. At this rate, you will be so tired you'll sleep right through Greenleaf's Sun!' reprimanded Ternfeather sternly.  
'They were just playing, but you're right. They do need extra rest tonight.' added Clayfur's deep, gravely mew.  
Dipping her head respectfully at the warriors, Sharkpaw headed for the apprentice den. Burntpaw caught up with her.  
'D'you think Cloudfur has recovered?' he asked.  
Sharkpaw blinked. 'Recovered from what?'  
Burntpaw stared at her. 'Didn't you know? Cloudfur has Sharpcough. I've known for ages.' he added smugly.  
Sharkpaw was shocked. Cloudfur, deputy of the Tribe of Sand and Waves, was popular and liked by most cats. He had been the cat who had once led a patrol to get rid of some rogues who had been killing tribe cats. Sharpcough was serious- often deadly. Although the disease didn't spread, it was feared by all the tribes.  
'Well, I suppose we'll find out when the other cats get back from the Meeting.'  
As soon as the words left her tongue, Thunderstar slipped through the stone entrance, the rest of the clan behind him. Most of the cats looked sad. Sauntering up to a group of elders, Sharkpaw opened her mouth to ask them about Cloudfur, but before she could, Waterfall cut across her.  
'It's terrible. Cloudfur has died! I always liked him, poor fellow. Of Sharpcough too!'  
Sharkpaw, who had been expecting to be scolded, blinked confusedly before asking her next question. However, she was once again interrupted by the old she-cat.  
"He's been replaced with some young whipper-snapper call Coldheart. If you ask me, he's a little…well, _cold_. He completely refused to talk to any other cat! If you ask me, he'd be better off in the Tribe of Mud and Water!**"**  
Sharkpaw nodded and padded back to where Burntpaw was waiting. He had obviously just heard the news, and he looked stricken. Both apprentices were silent as they went to their den and gradually dosed off.

_**Please **_**review**  
**It's really boring writing all this stuff and not getting **_**any**_** feedback. Flame if you must, I really don't mind as long as you review! (However, if it possible to avoid giving me a flame, please don't)  
**


End file.
